Cold Truth
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Years after a military take over of Lithuania's Vilnius region by his very own friend Poland, who but Russia should show up to return it in a sense of irony not lost on the smaller nation. But old habits die hard... And so do old feelings.


If this story gets **more +favs** than **reviews**, I will remove it! I **have it posted elsewhere**, so posting it here is _for those who wouldn't otherwise see it_! If you like it enough to fav it and read it again, _please _let me know! Don't bother leaving a comment to complain about this either, since that's just silly. Just enjoy the fic! If you would like a list to all of my fics, send me a pm! I don't come here as often as I used to.

This is from the good'ol APH Kink!meme some time ago.

- - - - -

Lithuania will never forget the pain he felt when Poland took a part of him away. Not just any part, but his most precious place. His capitol, his center, his heart and soul. So soon after his hard-won independence, the blond had demanded that 'his land' be returned. The claim was far fetched to begin with, as the entire region once belonged to Lithuania's Grand Dutchy, even before the Commonwealth. Liet might have understood if Poland was bitter towards other nations, and wanted parts of them as compensation for what they'd done to him... But Lithuania? He had believed that they were friends, friends that not even over a hundred years of separation could change.

He had been wrong. 'No war, no peace', that is how their people spoke of the awkward standing between them.

The pain of it, along with his failing economy (when your capitol and a nice piece of your land is taken by a former friend, who's economy wouldn't?), led Lithuania to go to America to recover. All communication was cut off between himself and Poland, and his people were doing much the same. The brunette returned letters without opening them, refused phone calls, and above all refused visits. And when he had been forced to return because of America's unfortunate economy, he had experienced something that had never been an issue these past many years; the pain of being alone.

His brothers all were busy with their own houses, and he didn't want to bother them. Poland was still banging at his door, no doubt angry after being spurned for so long. In fact, he eventually delivered a one-sided ultimatum, demanding that relations go back to normal. Lithuania thought it to be a very selfish and childish move, after dealing such a wounding blow to a friend, to then demand he treat you like normal again without so much as an apology. Even for the often selfish Poland, it was surprising. And out of everyone, only Russia stood in Liet's defense. Germany pressured him, England and France, and _oh, _the most painful part was that even Latvia persuaded his oldest brother to accept Poland's terms. He knew that Latvia only meant to bring things back to normal, but the youngest Baltic couldn't possibly understand...

And so, wishing to avoid conflict that would end in bloodshed, Lithuania gave in. He still refused to acknowledge Poland's claim on the Vilnius region, but he would speak to him again. That too, stopped when Germany began to attack Poland's southern boarders. Germany was kind enough to offer to help Lithuania reclaim his lost region, but Liet had no wish to aid in hurting Poland even after everything, so he refused. A year later, Russia stood once again on his doorstep.

The blond still looked a little battle-worn, his coat dirty and his hair a mess. Violet eyes though, they were bright as ever as he smiled like a child who had just made his father the proudest person on earth. Twenty years of mostly peaceful negotiations between them, Lithuania stepped aside from his door. "Come in." He offered. Russia did so, if possible, his smile only growing. He walked straight into the living room, his boots tracking mud and soot. Lithuania closed the door, following the tall nation with a curious expression.

When Russia turned around to face the brunette, he held out one gloved hand. In that hand was a box. It wasn't a big box at all, sort of small really. And it was battered, as if it had been through a lot. "A gift~." The blond said quietly, excitedly. Lithuania swallowed, reaching out to accept the box without really knowing what was in store. Cautiously opening the lid, he at first blinked at the small item inside. Catching the light, the gleam of the small and slightly tarnished antique style key glittered. His hands began to tremble ever so slightly, and those green eyes went wide.

"This is... Vilnius. But, but why...?" He looked up quickly. Russia's expression hadn't changed, though now his cheeks were lightly red, probably enjoying the brunette's reaction.

"I said it was yours, didn't I? Since the beginning. I was so sad when you left my house, but all I could do was try and help you... It's hard, you know, when you're not there. I can't protect you like I want to. And look what happened." The tallest nation made a gesture, as if, 'what can I do?'. Lithuania flushed now. Russia was right about part of that. When it came to military power, there was no better than having him at your back. But the price... "Ah, this means I can visit when I want, right?"

"I told you since the beginning, you can visit when you like." Lithuania nodded, taking the key into his hand and feeling its warmth. The key to his heart, it was finally his again! Slipping it safely into his pocket, he chewed his lower lip. "But Ivan... I have no way to pay you for this..." He shook his head slowly.

"Oh, I have papers and things for you to sign—but those are for later! Look," Russia slipped off his gloves, and his hands set about undoing his coat next. Lithuania tensed when it was slipped off, tossed over the couch casually. But Russia only rolled up one sleeve, where a bandage was wrapped tightly. Unwrapping it, he revealed a gash on the underside of his arm, from the bend of his elbow and almost to his wrist, slanted. Lithuania frowned, worried at once. "This is what I got for it. Do you think it will scar?"

"I... I hope not." Liet shook his head, taking Russia's arm gingerly into his hands to get a better look. "...If you treat it well enough, it might not..." Even if he said that, the wound looked rather deep. "You should keep this covered."

"I hope it scars." Russia said quietly, as if he hadn't heard anything that the brunette just said. Lithuania glanced up, confused. "If it scars, I can remember what I did to protect you." He explained. The smaller nation tried not to frown. He didn't like the idea of Russia getting hurt for him, and he didn't like the notion of the blond showing off his scar to him whenever he wanted something. But, Russia wouldn't do that... right? He knew how much it affected the brunette, how sensitive he was. America had even said he visited to check on him while he was there... "Ohh, but you should give me something in return, yes?" The blond was continuing. Lithuania's breath caught.

"...You know I have nothing," He breathed, eyes half-closing. "Except myself. My people can't afford anything else right now. Will I be enough?" He could tell by the way that Russia's violet eyes clouded over that he had chosen right.

"That's _just_ what I wanted~." And the blond pulled the brunette close against him, rougher than anything meant for a loving touch. One hand around the smaller nation's waist, and one behind his head as he tiled it back. Lithuania winced a little, feeling that tall and solid body against his own for the first time in some nineteen years.

"C-careful..!" He chided, an unhappy expression crossing his face. He was still independent after all, and not something to be claimed. Russia frowned as if he didn't understand, the hand behind his favorite's head moving instead to cup his cheek. "I-it's been a while... we should go slow..." Liet tried to explain.

"Ah, but... I don't want to wait any longer..." Russia whined. He leaned down to seal his mouth over the smaller nations, holding him close as he did. Lithuania's lips opened obediently to the tongue that demanded entrance—and not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Slowness and Russia's over-eagerness aside, Lithuania was almost ashamed to admit that he wanted this just as much. It wasn't his fault, his body had been trained by this impossibly pushy nation. Soon he was pressed tightly against the blond, gasping for breath between their kisses as he clung to Russia's shirt.

It was amazing how, when you became used to being close with someone, your bodies somehow learned to _fit. _People often mistook it for some other meaning, but you simply learned how best to get comfortable when laying or sitting against that person, creating the illusion of a missing piece of a puzzle that had finally been returned. They also knew how best to stimulate a response... And in no time, the two nations were rubbing against each other as they kissed. Russia's arm that had been around Lithuania's waist moved so that his hand could freely touch his favorite.

Fingers pressed to Lithuania's lower back, finding and touching scars there. They traced them through the now damp shirt, feeling the heat from underneath the thin material easily. It caused the smaller nation to arch into the taller body, a groan spilling from kiss-swollen lips as he gasped for a stolen breath. It seems in all this time, Russia had never forgotten that weakness. Russia never forgot how Lithuania tensed and arched into whatever he was facing when they were touched. How he would gasp and groan quietly as they were traced, being surprisingly sensitive for scars. And Lithuania would never forget Russia's heated whispers one night, soon before his independence, when the blond had explained why he touched them.

"_They're not meant to hurt you anymore, Toris. I made them to keep you with me, but I never meant to hurt you. So let me soothe them now. Let me touch them, and remind you that they are my love and not my hate."_

In a sort of twisted way, it made sense to Lithuania. The Russia that he knew in the past was strong and sometimes overbearingly playful, but he hadn't been particularly vindictive or cruel until that day. Things had only changed more and more following that horrible year, and Lithuania had left soon after the worst part of it. And the love that Russia spoke of, it was frightening and always too strong. But it was also the first and only true feeling that had been expressed to Liet, outside of childish adventures and mutual comfort. Russia wanted everyone in his household, the entire world. Yet his obsession was strong enough with Lithuania that he hurt him in order not to lose him.

But he was independent now, Russia and his bosses had confirmed it! That meant that Russia wanted him whether he was part of his household or not. He could be one with him without the oppression. This thought more than anything led him to reciprocate Russia's actions right now. Russia was his only ally after all, the only one willing to defend him, fight for him. To shed blood because he knew that Lithuania wouldn't. Clothing was shed as they made their way up the stairs, to Lithuania's small room. Their shoes and pants littered the bedroom floor, Lithuania's own being tugged none to gently from him as they reached the bed. He'd lifted his hips to aid the movement, reminding Russia once again to be gentle, even if it was a waste of his breath.

And once he was laid out on his own bed, Russia's hands were running over every memorized inch of his skin. He knew the places that made the brunette arch and writhe, and he went straight for them. Kisses to his neck, up close to his ears. The gentle caresses to the insides of the smaller nation's thighs that would get the Lithuanian to spread those long logs of his so that he could fit up between them. And Lithuania spread them willingly to accommodate those wide hips, sharing breath as their faces hung inches apart. At more coaxing, Russia even took the time to prepare him. Not as much as the brunette would have liked, but he didn't complain any further. This was mutual, and free.

And when the larger nation slid into him, even as he had to remember to breathe and relax, he felt nothing but grateful for the blond nation. They were careful of Russia's wound of course, but Lithuania never forgot about it, and what it meant. Russia's thrusts were every bit as hard and fast as they were when they were together, and somehow Lithuania had even missed the small bit of pain that accompanied them. He could forgive anything right now. The calloused fingers wrapping around his full arousal were generous, and Lithuania gave in to them as he already had in so many other ways, crying out the other nation's name as he came.

And afterwards they lay tangled in the sweat-damp sheets, and Lithuania felt his body relaxing more than he had been in years. Russia sat up, gently lapping at the cut on his arm which had begin to bleed slowly. The brunette smiled fondly, reaching up to touch the blond's arm lightly. "You should let me treat it." He said softly. But Russia shook his head, smiling.

"Ah, no time. I have to go... But I have papers for you to sign. They're in my coat, downstairs."

"Papers?" Lithuania frowned slightly, having forgotten their mention.

"Of course! A non-aggression past between us."

"But, we already have..."

"Oh, but this one's a little different." Russia explained, reaching out to run his fingers through Liet's damp hair lovingly. Lithuania felt a coldness spark up in the middle of his chest, and his heart began to beat a little faster. "You see, you have Vilnius back, but you need help to protect it. Also, the region is pretty unstable, so we're going to help with that as well. It's not much, just about 20,000 of my children. They'll keep you safe for me, Toris." His smile was much too sincere for what he was saying, and Lithuania wondered if he understood the gravity of those words at all.

It's not that it was all a lie, but that simply, independence wasn't free. Lithuania had shown weakness in not pushing Poland out of his house sooner, and now that weakness was being exploited. The only one who had come to his aid was the one who wanted him most, and it was only natural that he wouldn't stop with this. The coldness in his chest grew painfully tight, and Lithuania closed his eyes as he felt tears welling up. 20,000 soldiers at strategic bases, there was no way that they intended on going home anytime soon with the way that things were heading farther south of his home. 20,000 to 'protect' him now, and how many more later? Russia slipped from the bed, pulling on his pants. He leaned over to press a long, warm kiss to Lithuania's temple.

"I'll leave the papers on the table downstairs, Toris. My boss' want them soon, alright? I'll come back to get them~." His smile was clear in his voice. "And then, maybe we can do this again... I missed it so much you know." He was petting Lithuania's hair again, and the brunette pulled the sheets tighter around himself. "Though you know," Hot breath fell over his face as Russia's whispered, "It was so much easier when we shard a house..." Another kiss. "Sleep well, Toris." And with that he left.

As the warmth left behind on the bed began to fade, Toris curled up with the sheets, letting himself cry silently. He had thought that it would feel better, sharing his bed with another independent nation. But the only nation that he wanted in his bed was also the one that threatened his independence the most. He felt used, and tricked into this, even if it hadn't meant to be that way. Russia's feelings for him were real, his wound and the smile he had when he gave back his favorite's precious capitol said as much. But now that he was back inside of the largest nation's reach, there was no escaping it. This would only be the beginning.


End file.
